Desde Italia con amor
by Ahlira
Summary: Un viaje de fin de curso a Roma en el que Sakura verá algo más que monumentos e iglesias, donde la belleza de Roma se verá ecplipsada por un italiano de ojos negros que no podrá olvidar.


Hola!

Os estaréis preguntando… ¿qué hace esta mujer con un nuevo fic teniendo otros dos sin terminar ¬_¬? Y yo sonreiré y sonreiré y rezaré para que no me lancéis armas arrojadizas…

Veréis, este fic está realizado en conjuntos con una chica de otra página: , san1503. La historia es sobre todo de ella, yo la asesoro, ayudo con aspectos técnicos y algunas aportaciones, pero el argumento es suyo. Y ya que lo publica en la otra página, también queremos publicarlo aquí.

La historia es fundamentalmente de romance, aunque ya sabéis que siempre hay cabida para todo lo demás.

Otra cosa importante es que es una historia basada en la realidad. Así que todo lo que leáis ha ocurrido, por lo que chicas, alegraos, los cuentos de hadas existen XD aunque no olvidéis que siempre hay brujas malas, ogros, y un príncipe azul alternativo… jajaja

Espero que os guste la historia tanto como nosotras nos hemos divertido al escribirla.

Y no, no pienso olvidarme de mis otros fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Aun no podía creerlo. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo le decía aquello, una confesión de ese calibre. La pelirosa miraba atónita la pantalla de su ordenador. Leía y releía mil veces aquella frase aún sin estar segura de si sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

- Porque yo... te quiero - esa frase estaba clavada en su pantalla - siempre te he querido - volvía a escribir él.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿!Por qué! - le escribió Sakura, a lo que él no respondió - después de tanto tiempo... ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

Era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo, dos largos años desde aquello, dos años en los que ambos cambiaron, no eran los mismos niños de entonces. Aunque debía reconocer que, en el fondo, ella nunca fue capaz de olvidar el momento en el que se conocieron, en una de las capitales más bellas del mundo, la "_ciutat eterna_", Roma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y esta no iba a ser menos. Nuestra historia comienza en una gélida madrugada de mediados de marzo, en España. Eran las 5:30 y todos deseaban montar ya en el autobús e irse por fin a su ansiado viaje, por el que se llevaron desde noviembre haciendo eventos y demás para recaudar fondos para ese maravilloso viaje. Y después de tanto tiempo lo habían conseguido, estaban a tan solo dos horas y media de alcanzar la gloria. Nuestra protagonista, una adolescente de quince años y pelo rosa, estaba despidiéndose de sus padres al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- Mi niña, ten cuidado - decía su madre, una hermosa rubia de abultado pecho, Tsunade.

- Se cuidarme sola - contestó pesadamente Sakura.

- Espero que te vaya todo bien por allí, hija mía - intervino esta vez su padre, Jiraiya.

- Tranquilo papa - dijo con cansancio mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Te metí un spray anti-italianos, úsalo siempre que lo necesites - dijo susurrándole al oído, lo que causo que su hija se separase bruscamente de él, molesta.

- ¡Papá! - dijo enfadada.

- Sakura - grito su amiga Ino - será mejor que subamos, tenemos que estar allí con antelación.

- Os quiero mucho - dijo despidiéndose con la mano de sus padres y acto seguido, subió al autobús sentándose al lado de su rubia amiga.

- Tengo ganas de conocer algún italiano guapo - dijo Ino emocionada.

- No quiero nada con los italianos, son todos unos pervertidos y sobra decir que rompe-corazones.

- Ni que conocieras alguno.

- Claro que no, pero siempre han tenido fama de ser románticos para llevarte a su cama y luego te dejan sin más.

- Pues a mí no me importaría, total, si solo estaremos allí una semana. No quiero nada serio. Pero si no quieres tener un romance con un italiano, no pasa nada, más italianos para mí - dijo triunfante.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el sueño de muchos desapareció, dando paso a los nervios y la emoción. Cada vez quedaba menos, apenas unas horas y estarían pisando suelo italiano.

Todos estaban muy animados e inquietos, e Ino era un perfecto ejemplo, moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, y tirando del brazo de Sakura de vez en cuando para comentar alguna tontería. Y la cosa empeoró cuando se hizo con un folleto sobre los objetos prohibidos en el aeropuerto. Leyó absorta el folleto y miró a su amiga con angustia.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con cansancio.

- No estoy segura de que ir en avión sea una buena idea… Creo que deberíamos ir en autobús.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

- Ino, ¿sabes lo que tardaríamos en autobús? ¡Prácticamente el triple!

- Pero sería más seguro.

- Los aviones son muy seguros, si piensas que vamos a estrellarnos…

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! - replicó la rubia. - Mira esto.

Sakura cogió el folleto y lo leyó sin comprender sus miedos. Ino la miraba con autentica preocupación.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¡Ay, Sakura! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? ¡Mira las cosas que están prohibidas! ¿Y si alguien viene al aeropuerto con algo de eso?

- Este folleto es algo exagerado, la gente no suele llevar estas cosas.

- Sí, ya; si eso fuera cierto no se molestarían en hacer un folleto para prohibirlas. Ay, Saku, que de aquí no salimos…

- ¡Ino, por Dios! ¿Tú has leído esto bien? - Sakura volvió a leer el folleto con asombro - ¿¡Realmente crees que va a aparecer alguien con ballestas, pistolas láser, material radiactivo… ¡catapultas!

- Ay, chica, cosas más raras se han visto.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio. Iba a ser un viaje más largo de lo que había pensado.

Tras todos los pasos a seguir en un aeropuerto, por fin pudieron sentarse en sus asientos. El sol ya alumbraba con fuerza y el día era despejado. Hasta el clima parecía augurar que el viaje iba a ser un éxito.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, todas estaban en la misma zona del avión. La azafata se puso a dar las indicaciones habituales mientras todos se sentaban en sus asientos. Con diversión, vio como Ino, a su lado, asentía con solemnidad a cada explicación de la azafata y se abrochaba el cinturón con fuerza. Para finalmente mirar a su amiga con expresión de triunfo y giñarle un ojo, como si una vez abrochado el cinturón todos sus miedos hubieran desvanecido.

El vuelo trascurrió sin sobresaltos, y finalmente llegaron a su ansiado destino, bajo un radiante sol que les acogía con calidez.

Llegaron al hotel para poder dejar sus maletas. Sus profesores les dieron las llaves de las habitaciones en la recepción y subieron corriendo, según el profesor Maito Gai, estaban en la flor de la juventud y con solo cinco minutos tendría suficiente tiempo todos para subir las maletas, coger lo necesario y bajar de nuevo a recepción. Aun eran las doce del mediodía, por lo que iban a aprovechar el resto del día visitando lo que estuviera más cerca de allí.

Ino introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giro y al abrir la puerta, un olor extraño inundó toda la estancia.

- Que olor tan desagradable - dijo Ino.

- Es cierto, ¿por que huele tan mal?

- Yo iré al baño, me llama la naturaleza - dijo entrando en el baño lo más rápido que pudo.

- Yo mientras abriré las ventanas para que esto se airee un poco.

Metió las maletas de ambas dentro de la habitación y puso la suya sobre la que sería su cama esos días. Luego abrió las ventanas para que entrara aire. Se acerco a su bolso buscando su móvil para llamar a sus padres, pero cuando marcaba el numero, un grito de Ino la puso en alerta. Corrió hasta el baño y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ino? - dijo alterada.

- ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Hay una cucaracha en la ducha! - gritaba histérica.

Sakura se acerco cautelosa para comprobarlo. Era cierto, una cucaracha muerta estaba boca arriba en la ducha, le entró escalofríos sólo con verlo.

- ¡Puag! ¡Qué asco! - dijo la pelirosa.

- !Sakura quítala de ahí, sabes que odio las cucarachas! – La aludida no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amiga subida sobre la tapadera del inodoro.

- Estas patética así, Ino - dijo riendo.

Más tarde estaban todos en la estación de metro de _Termini_. Por lo que comentaron todos sus compañeros, todos tenían algún tipo de problema en su habitación, no solo ellas. Unos no tenían agua caliente, otros no tenían calefacción... nadie estaba contento con el hotel.

Ese día visitaron la iglesia de _Santa María del Popolo_, _Santa María de la Vittoria_ y la _Piazza Navonna_. Llevando un profesor de historia del arte como Kakashi, sabían que lo que más verían esos días serian antiguas iglesias.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fuente de "los cuatro elementos" que se encontraba en el centro de Piazza Navonna y comentaban con sus profesores, Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai lo sucedido con las habitaciones. Nadie quería pasar una semana allí, ni siquiera una hora más.

- Hablare mañana con la agencia de viajes a ver si pueden encontrarnos otro hotel lo antes posible, ¿todos contentos? - dijo Kurenai, nuestra profesora de Filosofía.

Después de aquella charla volvieron todos al hotel. Cuando llegaron, Ino y Sakura se tiraron sobre sus camas sin fuerzas para mover un tendón más.

- Estoy agotada, si seguimos a este ritmo no podre conocer a ningún italiano - se apenaba Ino.

- Yo también estoy cansada, no puedo mover ni un musculo más.

- Menudo viaje nos espera. Por culpa de Kakashi solo veremos iglesias y más iglesias, que aburrido...

- ¿Qué nos toca ver mañana?

Ino consultó su itinerario.

- El Panteón, la _Fontana di Trevi_ y seguramente...

- Más iglesias - dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Entonces será mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos un día movido - dijo acercándose a su maleta y sacando su pijama con dibujitos de los pitufos.

- Sakura, ¿no crees que eres bastante grandecita para dormir con un pijama de los pitufos? - dijo burlándose de ella.

- ¿Y de qué es el tuyo, señorita madurez? - dijo yendo a su maleta y abriéndola.

- ¡No te atrevas Sakura! - pero lo dijo tarde, Sakura había encontrado su pijama y se lo enseñaba triunfante.

- Con que cerditos ¿eh? Y luego no quieres que te diga cerda - las dos comenzaron a reírse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron a las siete para poder prepararse y estar listas para desayunar. Una vez estuvieras listas, bajaron a recepción para preguntar donde servían el desayuno. Siguieron las indicaciones de la recepcionista que les llevo hasta a una sala bastante acogedora, con barra incluida. Parecía que al menos el desayuno valdría la pena, pero nada es lo que parece. Kakashi las llamo desde el fondo de la sala y cuando estuvieron allí, les señalo que ellos desayunaban abajo. Eso a Ino no le gusto en lo más mínimo, y no se equivocaba. Al bajar las escaleras, observaron una estancia de un color grisáceo con mesas y sillas típicas de un comedor de colegio y con tan solo una maquina de bebidas y de dulces.

- ¿Puede ir este viaje peor? - dijo Ino en shock.

- Pues parece que sí Ino - dijo Kurenai detrás de ella - cuando terminéis de desayunar recoged vuestras cosas. Nos han echado del hotel por habernos quejado.

- ¿Pero tenemos ya otro hotel verdad? - pregunto no muy convencida Sakura.

- No, aun no han podido darnos otro hotel, no es fácil que admitan a estudiantes, chicas.

- ¿Estamos completamente en la calle? - cuestionó Ino asustándose ella también.

- Me temo que si...

Casi dos horas después, todos estaban en la puerta del hotel con sus maletas.

- Vinimos con toda la ilusión del mundo y al final este viaje es un total fracaso - dijo Ino sentada sobre su maleta.

- Quiero estar con mis padres - dijo Sakura a punto de llorar - quería demostrarles que ya podía cuidarme sola y que no los necesitaba y al final sigo siendo tan solo una niña - no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Ino se acerco a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

- Escucha, no voy a permitir que te derrumbes, no estás sola, estoy yo aquí y vamos a demostrarles a nuestros padres que podemos hacer las cosas sin ellos - Ino sonrió un poco para animarla - además, Kurenai está hablando con la agencia ahora mismo, seguro que nos darán otro hotel.

Kurenai se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- Ya han conseguido darnos otro hotel, nos envían un autobús que nos llevara hasta allí.

Todos comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría, por lo menos podrían pasar la noche en una cama calentita.

Solo unos veinte minutos después llego el autobús, metieron sus cosas, subieron y se dirigieron a su nuevo hotel. Estaba situado a tan sólo un par de calles del Vaticano, subiendo una empinada cuesta desde la que Sakura supuso que podría verse aquel pequeño estado desde los balcones que se asomaban del hotel.

Cuando llegaron, recogieron sus maletas y se disponían a entrar. Sakura estaba tan sumida en su lectura que sin darse cuenta se dio un pequeño golpe con otra persona, provocando que se cayera su revista.

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba - dijo Sakura disculpándose y agachándose para recoger la revista.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estuve atento - dijo el chico que también se agacho para ayudarla.

Sakura alzo la vista y pudo observar a un chico de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros, tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su mirada se quedó fija en el chico, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, nos veremos pronto.<p>

*ByE*


End file.
